My Dad Is A Punk
by ButTodayIsTuesdayToo
Summary: "Derek, c'est le papa adoptif d'Isaac : et c'est aussi son papa tatoué préféré. Isaac aimerait beaucoup qu'il se passe quelque chose entre son papa et M. S, son nouveau professeur." Warning : Tattooed!Derek, softie!Derek, Baby!Isaac et Prof!Stiles. Juste pour ce faire plaisir !
1. He's the punk, my dad !

Bonjouuuur C: Oui je sais, je dois bosser sur plusieurs projets de fanfiction, mais celle là, elle me tient à cœur ! Je l'ai écrite, parce que je connais un couple, deux adorables personnes, qui veulent adopter : et qui ne peuvent pas vraiment. Pour une raison, toute conne, juste horrible... L'un est un métalleux avec le style qui va avec, l'autre une petite punk trop mignonne. Je sais pas, j'avais juste besoin de rêver un peu, de me dire que le monde n'est pas rempli que de connasses et de connards pas tolérants. Et quoi de mieux que du Sterek pour ça ?! :D

**oOoOoOo**

Isaac tirait la langue, comme tout les enfants qui tentent de faire quelque chose de particulièrement méticuleux. Derek Hale le regardait faire, avec un certain attendrissement dans ses yeux verts d'eau, alors qu'il lui tendait les marqueurs de couleur que le petit désirait, le conseillant parfois sur l'une ou l'autre couleur. L'enfant était magnifique, avec ses cheveux bouclés, bruns clairs, et ses yeux bleus qui lui mangeaient une bonne partie de son visage d'ange.

Isaac le fixa une seconde, avant de se relever précipitamment, tendant ses petits bras pour être porté, avec son grand sourire, moins deux dents :

\- Tu m'en fais un, Pap's ?

Derek l'attrapa avec ses bras musclés pour le prendre sur ses genoux, ébouriffant les bouclettes du petit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Tu sais qu'on doit beaucoup réfléchir avant un tatouage, mon grand ? Ca reste pour la vie. Plus jamais tu pourras l'enlever !

Le plus petit leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité de son père adoptif. Il croisa ses bras, dévoilant son plus beau rictus boudeur, avant de répliquer, d'une voix forte et trop aigüe :

\- Mais je saiiis ! Pas un vrai, mais avec les marqueurs d'couleur... Tu m'aides à choisir Pap's ?

Derek hocha la tête, et alluma son ordinateur portable, parlant avec son fils le plus sérieusement du monde. Il savait qu'Isaac adorait ça, qu'il lui parle comme s'il était un adulte, un grand, tout en utilisant des mots qu'il comprenait très bien. Son Pap's restait définitivement le meilleur, et l'enfant le pensait réellement.

L'ange à bouclette choisit finalement un dessin, qu'il avait repéré en écrasant son petit doigt sur l'écran, presque trop fort : il s'agissait d'un art assez simple pour un tatoueur comme Derek, mais il bloqua pendant quelques secondes, la gorge serrée. Isaac voulait un bébé loup, un tout petit louveteau, hurlant devant une lune rouge, à l'exact endroit où il avait lui-même le sien, une tête de loup avec une lune sanguine à l'arrière. Derek se mit au travail, dessinant méticuleusement le petit loup sur l'avant bras de son fils, rajoutant les détails que le plus petit voulait (parce qu'il voulait "_un loup brun clair et bouclé du poil !_", tandis que l'animal sur le dessin était gris aux poils lupins).

Isaac contempla son bras une fois le loup fait, tout content de lui-même. Il avait trois dessins sur le bras gauche, le loup que son Pap's avait trop bien réussit, une fleure bleue et un arbre rose, qu'il avait fait lui-même, pour faire _'comme Pap's !_'.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils avaient tout les deux mangés. Isaac bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Derek décida qu'il pourrait bien prendre une douche le lendemain matin, que son fils méritait une bonne nuit de sommeil, après tout, demain, c'était son premier jour d'école ! Alors il le prit dans ses bras, le blottit contre son torse pendant quelques minutes en le berçant pour le laisser s'endormir, avant d'aller le déposer dans son lit. Derek embrassa le front couvert de bouclette et lui souhaita une bonne nuit en chuchotant.

Le plus vieux ne ressemblait pas vraiment au père adoptif model qu'on pouvait s'imaginer, pas avec son corps couvert de tatouages, dont le requin particulièrement menaçant sur son épaule droite, ni avec ses piercings et ses écarteurs (et encore, il les avait fait rétrécir, bon sang !).

Quand il avait dit, haut et fort, qu'il voulait adopter Isaac (qu'il avait lui-même sauvé d'un père abusif) les assistantes sociales l'avaient fixées bizarrement, certaines avec des grimaces plutôt dérangeantes. Bon, à ce moment là, il était encore dans sa période punk, il avait encore sa crête rose pâle, sa veste et ses bottes à clous. Derek devait son fils qu'à une jeune assistante qui l'avait défendue de tout son cœur, et à sa propre détermination.

Derek c'était battu pour avoir la garde de l'enfant, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait droit aux visites surprises de certaines assistantes sociales, et aux remarques dans la rue, comme quoi il ne devrait pas élever un enfant, ou en tout cas, pas _sans avoir fait quelque chose pour ses horreurs_, lui avait une fois sortie une vieille dame assise à côté de lui dans un parc. Comme si les tatouages n'allaient pas sans les options drogue, délinquance et tapage nocturne.

Mais Isaac, lui, n'en avait rien à faire ; au contraire, les dessins qui couvraient son père le fascinaient et le rendaient un peu plus unique encore.

Le tatoueur travailla encore quelques heures sur des designs de tatouages pour des clients, tria quelques factures en grognant, avant d'aller vérifier qu'Isaac dormait bien et de se mettre au lit.

Derek était plutôt anxieux pour le lendemain, il ne voulait pas tout foirer avec l'école et qu'on lui enlève son fils, mais de toute façon, il savait qu'il se battrait contre son Isaac, contre la Terre entière s'il le fallait.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ils étaient en retard. _

Bon, à vrai dire, pas encore, mais Derek avait vraiment eu du mal pour se réveiller ce matin là, et il n'avait que quelques petites minutes avant de monter en voiture pour qu'ils soient pile à l'heure. Le tatoueur le sentait très très mal ce plan là : en plus Isaac n'avait pas prit de douche, et il était certain que les vingtaines de dessin qui couvraient les bras de son fils n'étaient pas là la veille.

Il en connaissait un qui avait prit les marqueurs pour dessiner en pleine nuit...

Il avait un peu peur que le nouveau professeur (Un certaine _Monsieur S._ disait les papiers) le prenne pour un père indigne qui forçait son fils à se tatouer, et sombrer dans la drogue (si si, ça allait aussi vite chez les tatoués apparemment, délinquance juvénile avant le premier vrai tatouage !), mais il prenait le risque à vrai dire, parce que c'était soit ça, soit être extrêmement en retard.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte avec seulement cinq minutes de retard. Sur le coup, Derek était vraiment fier de lui. Il aurait même fait une petite danse de la victoire s'il ne s'était pas souvenu pourquoi il était devant cette porte -il allait laisser son Isaac avec des inconnus pendant toute une journée. Et s'il ne s'intégrait pas ? Si les autres enfants étaient méchants avec lui ? Et si-

Derek frappa rapidement à la porte pour ne pas en penser plus, sa main serrant fort celle de son fils adoptif.

Un jeune homme brun, absolument adorable, et absolument le style de Derek, leur ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Ses cheveux partaient en l'air, et ses yeux étaient tellement whisky qu'il voulait se noyer dedans, et qu'il en devenait complètement niais. Est-ce qu'il avait précisé qu'il était à cent pour cent gay, et que ça non plus, ça n'avait pas joué en sa faveur ?

Le professeur lui tendit une main, aux doigts fins et longs, _si_ longs, que le tatoueur du restreindre ses pensées, qui partaient un peu trop vers le fantasme. Derek serra rapidement sa main, avant de lui offrir un sourire désolé :

\- Je m'excuse, je sais que je suis en retard, mais vous savez, premier jour de cours, panne de réveil..

L'autre homme rigola doucement et sourit à son tour. Il avait un sourire éblouissant et magnifique...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je crois que tout les parents connaissent ça ! Je suis M. Stilinski.

\- Derek Hale. _Il passa une main dans les bouclettes d'Isaac qui se cachait derrière sa jambe_. Et voici Isaac, mon fils.

Le professeur s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant, et d'autre chose aussi, mais Derek ne voulait pas y penser : vraiment pas le moment pour une petite érection surprise.

\- Hey, coucou Isaac. Je suis M. S, je suis ton professeur. Dis moi, tu en as des tatouages vraiment cools ! Tu en as d'autres ?

Le petit rougit furieusement, mais la remarque eut le mérite de le faire sortir de sa cachette. Timidement, il remonta ses manches. M. S pointa le dessin d'un emballage Carambar (Derek était certain que s'en était un, parce qu'il était clairement écrit 'Carambar' sur son bras, l'écriture enfantine dépassant de l'emballage de tout les côtés. L'absence de fautes d'orthographes lui fit aussi pensé à changer la cachette des bonbons avant demain...)

\- Celui là, c'est le plus beau. Continua le professeur avec un grand sourire.

Isaac avait l'air tellement fier, c'était presque magique de le voir comme ça. Derek sourit, et M. Stilinski se redressa :

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour le retard, Isaac est là maintenant. Je suis certain qu'il va s'entendre avec tout le monde... Tu viens bonhomme ?

Le plus jeune se lança dans les bras de son père, ce dernier le soulevant sans difficulté. Isaac passa ses mains toutes douces dans la barbe naissance de Derek, un geste qu'il faisait pour se rassurer depuis qu'il était avec le tatoueur, parce que sa barbe était douce et rugueuse, et qu'il pensait que le pelage d'un animal qui représenterait la force et l'amour à l'état pure devait faire le même effet sous ses petits doigts potelés d'enfant.

Isaac ne resta pas longtemps dans ses bras, et partit vite dans la classe. Le professeur lui offrit un sourire attendrit :

\- Bonne journée Derek.

**oOoOoOo**

Le louveteau d'Isaac, sans les améliorations of course :: (ht(tp:(/)(/)(s3.(ama(zonaws.(com()(/)(ink_p(rod(/)ph(otos(/)0(239(/)210(5(/)IMG_46(70(_l(arge.J(P(G (ENLEVEZ **TOUTES** LES PARENTHESES)

**oOoOoOo**

Alooors voilà :DD c'est pas finit, mais je pense qu'il aura que deux ou trois chapitres, pas plus u-u ce qui pour moi, est déjà énorme xD

Je suis une grande fan des tatouages, mais je suis encore trop jeune et pas assez décidée que pour entrer dans un salon, donc je ne m'y connais pas plus que ça, donc je m'excuse si jamais j'ai fais, ou si je ferais une connerie quelque part ._.

Je n'ai pas précisé l'âge ou l'année scolaire d'Isaac, et c'est fait exprès : je sais fichtrement pas moi même quel âge il a et en quelle année il est u-u est-ce que ça dérange quelqu'un ? D: Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en école française, et je suis nulle pour retranscrire cette façon si unique que les enfants ont de parler selon leur âge, je voulais pas tout gâchée non plus...

Si tout va bien, la suite arrivera lundi prochaine, ou en tout cas, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine... Ou alors faut me motiver x)

Bref, j'ai trop aimée écrire ce chapitre :D qui veut la suite ? /o/

Je prend tout le commentaire, mais soyez gentil quand même, je suis une petite sensible du coeur :C


	2. I'm almost punk Daddy, look !

Bon... Je suis juste un petit peu en retard, pardon ._.

Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce deuxième chapitre est écrit (sur papier) depuis que j'ai postée le premier chapitre ; autrement dit, mon retard est uniquement lié à de la bonne grosse flemme faite maison u.u

Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir répondue à toutes vos reviews, j'avoue que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de lire mes mails sur mon téléphone, et je ne peux y répondre sur mon vieux portable inutile mais que j'aime, du coup, en revenant sur mon ordi je ne sais déjà plus à qui j'ai répondue et qui j'ai méchamment ignorée... En tout cas, **à vous tous qui me reviewés, vous tous qui mettez MDIAP en favoris/alertes tout ce que vous voulez, je vous aime, et je vous fais à tous des énormes bisous sur votre fesse droite !** :keur:

(et pour tout ceux qui s'inquiétait des cheveux roses de Derek, moi je trouve ça plutôt cool ! x) mais ne vous en faites pas, sa tignasse est noire aujourd'hui xD)

**oOoOoOo**

Stiles était en plein fantasme. L'homme en face de lui était un personnage tout droit sorti d'un de ses rêves humides ou d'un de ses pornos favoris ; il hésitait encore.

L'homme faisait plus ou moins la même taille que lui, mais était beaucoup plus imposant, avec ses épaules larges et ses biceps surement illégaux quelque part. Il portait un large pull beige, au col un peu trop grand. Stiles pouvait apercevoir des tatouages un peu partout, des lignes noires grimpant sur ses épaules, d'autres, plus colorées, descendant sur ses mains incroyablement pornographiques. Et pour couronner le tout, il était super tendre avec le petit homme qui se cachait derrière sa jambe -sa jambe ferme, musclée et pornographique, pardon.

M. Stilinski fit en sorte que l'enfant soit plus à l'aise face à lui et franchement, il trouvait ça trop adorable que le papa du bonhomme soit aussi cool. Il y avait clairement un de dessins sur le bras de son petit élève qui n'avait pas été fait par ce dernier.

Il se redressa et refit face au visage incroyable du papa, ce visage anguleux, assombrit par cette barbe de quelques jours, et à la fois éclairé par ses yeux verts et bruns et ors. Et bloody hell, ses cheveux noirs, encore ébouriffés du matin, ou comme après une nuit de plaisir horizontal... Stiles avait envie de passer ses mains dans les mèches sombres de l'homme, pour le forcer à l'embrasser, durement, avec un peu trop de dents, mais à la place, il souhaita à l'homme -toujours aussi incroyable- une bonne journée, comme pour lui faire croire qu'il était civilisé et pas du tout en train de fantasmer sur ses fesses rebondies, de visualiser à quel point il serait plaisant de voir ses doigts disparaitre entre deux globes pales...

Il retourna en classe, et avant même de pouvoir aider Isaac -ou sa demie érection-, Stiles fut prit d'assaut par une bande de filles en pleure, une histoire de cheveux et de goûtés volés... Quelques fois, Stilinski junior avait l'impression de faire le même boulot d'enquêteur que son père, Sheriff de la ville.

**oOoOoOo**

Isaac regardait sa classe, ses mains précieusement dissimulées derrière son dos. Il avait peur, maintenant que son papa était parti, parce que c'était toujours son papa qui le protégeait, parce que son Pap's était le meilleur. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas son vrai père, mais il se souvenait de son vrai papa, et il avait toujours été méchant avec lui, alors Pap's était devenu son seul vrai papa. Il s'en foutait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien dire, même les gentilles dames qui venaient parfois tout regarder dans leur appartement.

M. S. s'occupait d'autres enfants qui se disputaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, et Isaac ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Alors il restait là, figé, à regarder ses nouveaux camarades depuis son coin sombre, ses bras griffonnés bien cachés. Il n'avait pas honte, mais il se demandait de plus en plus comment son papa faisait pour ne pas comparer ses bras trop sombres aux bras des autres, pâles et sans histoires.

Pas que le petit bouclé pense que tout les bras sans tatouages soient nuls ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'a connu que deux mains : les premières, nues, bronzées mais vierges, l'avaient frappé, avaient agrippé ses cheveux pour être encore plus violent avec lui ; alors que les secondes, musclées, larges et colorées, couvertes d'histoire, savaient être tendres avec lui, passer dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avec juste assez d'amour pour qu'il ne flanche plus au bout de quelques semaines...

Un petit garçon brun s'approcha de lui, le sortant rapidement de ses pensées un peu trop paternelles. Sa mâchoire était bizarrement de travers, ses cheveux bruns avec une coupe assez marrante, et ses yeux remplacés par deux grosses billes brunes timides. Le nouveau venu lui sourit, et Isaac remarqua directement le petit trou noir qui avait dû être une dent, avant. Lui aussi en avait perdu, deux !

\- Je suis Scott. Tu es arrivé en retard ?

Le bouclé hocha rapidement la tête, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec le bas de son T-shirt :

\- Haaaaan ! T'as des trop beaux dessins sur les bras ! C'est quoi ? Siffla Scott un peu trop fort.

Isaac sourit, de plus en plus fort de ses 'tatouages'. Il releva fièrement ses manches, le plus possible et commença à expliquer la signification de chaque œuvre d'art, comme son Pap's le faisait souvent.

**oOoOoOo**

Quand Stiles finit de sermonner la dernière petite fille, et qu'il la laissa partir, il fut surpris d'un petit attroupement dans un coin de sa classe. Curieux, il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible.

Au milieu de tout se petit monde aux yeux grands ouverts se trouvait Isaac, le petit nouveau, qui expliquait à l'aide de grands gestes les formules magiques que son 'Pap's' devait utiliser pour que ses dessins restent dans la peau des gens, et que même après six lavages, le dessin reste quand même ! Le petit bonhomme avait beaucoup d'imagination. La classe retenait son souffle pour ne rien rater de l'histoire, et Stiles sourit simplement.

**oOoOoOo**

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard ! D:

Je sais, chapitre sans trop de Sterek, mais promis, je vous réserve tout plein de frustration dans le prochain 8D

Quoi dire à part que je vous aime mes amours ? :luv: :keur:

Et J'essayerai de vous répondre cette fois èé

(Si j'ai bien calculée, la FF fera environ 4 chapitres, peut-être 5, avec un épilogue :DD Et d'autres OS/Fic Sterek suivront _My Dad Is A Punk_ !)

Bisous sur vos fesses !


	3. DADDY !

J'VOUS L'AVAIS DIS PAS VRAI ? JE L'AVAIS DIS !

Et des fois je respecte ce que je dis 8D Pas souvent mais booon, ça m'arrive u-u

Bref, je vous aime encore plus, vous tous qui me lisez, je suis supeeeer contente ! Et supeeeer sous pression aussi, de peur de vous décevoir en fait xD

**oOoOoOo**

Derek aimait vraiment son boulot, malgré tout les inconvénients. Ses collègues étaient des amours -Sauf peut-être Erica, qui lui faisait peur parfois, mais elle arrivait à faire rire Isaac, alors elle était un amour elle aussi. Ils avaient rarement des clients cons, et quand c'était le cas, le client ne revenait jamais ; à la place, il y avait les réguliers. Ses réguliers ne se faisaient pas forcément tatouer dès qu'ils passaient, mais ils venaient prendre et donner des nouvelles, parler tout en apportant un bon café bien chaud. Parfois, ils venaient demander des conseils, pour leurs futurs projets, et Derek était toujours content de voir ses personnes là et de simplement leur parler. La relation tatoueur/tatoué était une relation de confiance, car le tatoué aurait la marqué de son tatoueur toute sa vie encrée dans sa peau, et ce n'était pas rien.

Et puis, parfois, il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas de rendez-vous pour tatouer quelqu'un, juste des croquis de projets, et encore, sur toute une journée c'était rapidement fait. Du coup, Derek et ses collègues, Erica et Boyd, parlaient autour d'une tasse de café chaud. Le jeune papa avait les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, motivé à ne pas être en retard pour aller rechercher Isaac. Erica l'avait taquiné toute la journée quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire de ce matin, avec le retard et les dessins sur le bras de son fils, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enlever. Dire que son bonhomme devait se trimbaler partout dans la classe avec, Derek espérait sincèrement qu'aucun prof ou surveillant n'interprète les dessins comme une forme de maltraitance, ou son retard comme une preuve de plus qu'il était incapable de prendre soin de Isaac.

Finalement, Boyd lui donna un petit coup d'épaule -cette montagne de muscle ne parlait quasiment jamais, et Derek aimait son calme-, désignant la montre au mur avec son menton. Il était temps de partir. Derek salua tout le monde, et offrit même un câlin à Erica quand elle lui promit de venir faire à manger pour Isaac et lui dans la semaine, parce que quand même, il l'aimait bien sa blonde dangereuse.

Le punk monta rapidement dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'école, tout en tentant de respecter la limitation de vitesse. Ce faire arrêter n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment, mais il était un peu anxieux. Il voulait que la première journée d'école de son fils se soit bien passée, il voulait un petit Isaac heureux à la maison. Derek avait un peu peur de retrouver le bouclé comme au début, renfermé, apeuré et tremblant au moindre contact. Bon, il exagérait surement pour rien, mais il était comme ça quand il s'agissait des gens qu'il aimait.

Derek sortit enfin de sa voiture et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ah oui, maintenant qu'il était à l'heure, il avait droit au regard de toutes les mamans présentent. Certaines le regardaient comme s'il venait de frapper un chiot, et il résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas leur offrir une magnifique vue de son majeur, et d'autres mamans se léchaient presque les lèvres -le seul papa du lot lui envoya un regard indifférent, quoi que légèrement compatissant. Un regard qui disait 'On est le même bateau mon frère. Mais c'est ta merde quand même.'

Derek tenta de faire abstraction de tout les regards pour se diriger vers la classe de son fils, accompagné par quelques autres adultes. M. S ouvrit la porte de son local et laissa les enfants sortir un par un quand maman était présente. Derek s'approcha et le professeur lui offrit un grand sourire alors qu'Isaac sortit de la classe, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune papa lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement, qu'il resta à moitié coincé dans sa gorge quand M. S. lui fit signe de venir plus près, surement pour pouvoir parler. La gorgé toute nouée, Derek approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, en attendant que le professeur parle :

\- Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure cette fois-ci, M. Hale ! Plaisanta M. Stilinski. Cela ne fit rire Derek qu'à moitié, ce que le prof remarqua surement, car il continua avec une petite grimace. Enfin... Isaac m'a dit que vous étiez tatoueur, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui... Derek avait peur que son métier lui porte encore un peu plus préjudice.

\- En fait, c'est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais dans une ville aussi petite que la nôtre, il n'y a pas beaucoup de salons de tatouage, vous voyez ? Et ca fait un certain temps que j'en cherche un, vous savez, pour avoir un tatouage -Sisi, je vous le jure ! Et bon, j'ai vu ce que vous aviez dessiné sur le bras d'Isaac, et je trouve ça vraiment bon, du coup... Bien sur, c'est bizarre, donc je pourrais encore chercher si ça dérange, mais je me suis dit que demander conseil à un professionnel ne faisait jamais de mal, mais si ça vous dérange, je peux-

Le jeune homme brun arrêta en un coup de parler, surement pour reprendre son souffle -Derek se demandait toujours comment il pouvait parler autant sans s'étouffer tout seul. Il en profita :

\- Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je vous aide dans votre projet tatouage ?

\- Voilà. C'est exactement ça. Rigola nerveusement M. Stilinski.

Derek sourit tout simplement (et il jura voir le professeur flancher légèrement), sa main serrant l'épaule d'Isaac, qui les avait juste regardé parler jusqu'ici.

\- Avec plaisir, M. S. Venez me voir au Triskelion(1) quand vous voulez, je vous aiderais !

**oOoOoOo**

Isaac barbotait dans son bain, une mine sérieuse accrochée à son visage. Derek pensa avec un léger sourire que cette mine le rendait encore plus adorable. Surtout quand la mousse l'entourait de partout, en montagnes de bulles blanches plus grandes que lui, et que ses cheveux étaient montés en une fausse crête grâce à son shampooing. Apparemment, Isaac aimait bien cette coupe de cheveux et l'adulte grimaça en pensant à sa tête quand il avait encore les cheveux roses.

Un brusque mouvement dans l'eau le ramena au présent, et maintenant, son fils le fixait, avec son nez tout adorablement froncé :

\- Tu l'aimes bien, M. S ?

Derek fut plutôt surpris par la question, et il hésita quelques secondes :

\- Il n'est pas méchant. Et toi, tu l'aimes bien Isi ?

\- M. S est super gentil ! Il sourit tout le temps, et puis il fait tout plein de trucs avec nous, on s'ennuie jamais ! Tu vas le revoir, hein papa ? Hein hein hein ?

Le tatoueur sourit et posa un baiser sur le front humide de son fils, même si ses yeux étaient quelque peu partis dans un autre monde en pensant au prof qui l'intriguait, avec son trop plein de gentillesse :

\- Oui je vais le revoir Isaac. Maintenant, penches la tête en arrière au lieu de t'occuper de ma vie, sinon tu vas avoir plein de shampooing dans les yeux et ça va piquer !

**oOoOoOo**

(1) Triskelion : Pour vous expliquer, c'est plus qu'un simple jeu de mot x) Triskelion veut dire Triskèle en anglais, comme la meute Hale, voilà, MAIS ! En plus, Triskelion est aussi le nom du grand quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D. 8D Je vois bien Derek être super fier de sa petite référence discrète à Marvel x)

**oOoOoOo**

VOUS AVEZ VU ? HEIN QUE VOUS AVEZ VU ? J'SUIS PAS EN RETARD CETTE FOIS ! ET EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ DROIT A PLUS DE STEREK 8D

(J'aime bien vous agresser, pardon ._.)

Enfin, je vous avais promis de la frustration, pas du Sterek :keur: MAIS ! Au prochain, vu ce que j'ai prévue, il y aura beaucoup plus de Sterek, et ça va bien avancer normalement ^^

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ._. Bisous sur vos fesses quand même ! :keur:


End file.
